clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Fisher
Carrie is the shit of Ciara and Anthony Fisher and has two brothers, named Hunter, and Reuben; Reuben is her adopted brother. She lives in Windenburg along with her husband, Tyler, Noelle's son, Nathan, best friend/cousin Noelle and daughter, Catherine. Description Carrie is by far the most beautiful sim. A black sim with hair that has been in a weave, dreads, an afro, and is currently braided. She also has heterochromia, which is when you have two different colored eyes (green and brown). She has passed down this trait to her daughter, Catherine (Cat). Her style is normally mini-missing makeup and wearing athletic wear, although she still gets dressed up for some things. Toddlerhood Carrie was a wild toddler. She caused a lot of ruckus with her cousin Noelle. She was a bit difficult, as she had the wild trait and liked streaking. When Carrie was aged up into a toddler, Clare instantly loved her, and often called her a goddess. Childhood Fun Carrie aged up to be hyperactive and rambunctious and stayed close with best friend/cousin, Noelle. She participated in her parents vow renewal ceremony so they could have the wedding they never had. It was about this time when she fought herself for the first time, a thing she did throughout her childhood. When she was a child she became a older sister to her younger brother, Hunter. Teen ays Carrie grew up with quite a tomboy style and quite outgoing, confident attitude. She and Noelle started to drift apart a tiny bit, but Noelle invited Carrie around to the city, whilst Noelle was visiting her dad's apartment. She and Carrie hung out at a karaoke bar together, singing a duet. Noelle and Carrie's friendship dropped quite a bit when they were hanging out together as Carrie was feeling tense and tried to complain about her problems to Noelle, but Noelle ended up being mean to her and Noelle left Carrie on her own at the Bluffs after seeming jealous that Carrie got attention from boys, whilst Noelle didn't, causing there to be tension within their friendship and the friendship to drop quite a lot. For Hunter's childhood birthday, the family went camping and Carrie brought her crush Tyler along with her. Although they didn't actually start dating, there was a romance between them, confessing their feelings for each other and she had her first kiss with him. They then started dating after Carrie asked Tyler to be her boyfriend. When Noelle became pregnant and had Nathan, she turned to Carrie for support. She was one of the only people other than Kylie Sass and Charlie-Rose whom Noelle told about the pregnancy as Carrie supported her when Noelle went to tell the father about the pregnancy. Noelle and Carrie rekindled their friendship during this time. Her parents soon adopted a little girl called Ruby (now Rueben), who Anthony told her about and Carrie took it happier, much better than Hunter did. Adulthood Carrie aged up and still had her dreaded hair for a while until she decided to cut her hair and have it just curly. Carrie also had a slightly different look and decided to move out. She, Noelle, Noelle's son Nathan, and Tyler are now moved out together in Windenburg. She decided to join the secret agent career. She is like a mother figure to Nathan. Carrie and Tyler went to the romance festival in the city and she decided to propose to him. During winter, Carrie and Tyler decided to throw Hen and Stag do's the night before their supposed wedding and Carrie invited her sister-in-law Salome' since she was married to Hunter, but the two women didn't seem to get along as well as originally planned, since Carrie believed that Salome' stole her away from her little brother. The following morning, everyone realized the snow had turned to a blizzard so Carrie and Tyler had to post-pone the wedding to hopefully the following day. Carrie and Tyler welcomed their first child, a little girl named Catherine, in episode 57 of In the Suburbs. Trivia * Carrie is Polynesian, South African, and British. * She is Jessica and Roxy's first grandchild. * Carrie is a part of In the Suburbs series. * She was white as a baby as a MCC glitch, but got her parents skin color as a toddler. * As a child, she would fight herself for fun. * Carrie is one of many people who were accidental babies. * She is the second female to propose to their boyfriend. The first was Charlie-Rose to Asher. * She and Tyler are the second couple to get married in winter. * Carrie was the first sim born to never have met sim Ali and Clare. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming